


[Podfic] The Lord is my Shepherd - written by ColorWheel

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920's Mississippi. Arthur is the pastor's son and Merlin goes to his church. They fall in love and fight it until they can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Lord is my Shepherd - written by ColorWheel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lord is my Shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720565) by [InkandOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandOwl/pseuds/InkandOwl). 



| 

photo credit [here](http://mshistorynow.mdah.state.ms.us/images/226.jpg)

music: _Rabbit Will Run_ by Iron  & Wine 

**Duration:** 00:26:38

**Size:** 24.65 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jr2852u584a5kq8/The+Lord+is+my+Shepherd.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjJZ5NCtp4Q&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lord-is-my-shepherd).  
  
---|---


End file.
